domofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Costumes/Archive 1
Concerns Problems that need to be addressed: * Reconciling common name with actual name (the parenthetical in-game name). It's hard these names unless the costume has been in a storage box of some kind. **Ex: Blue Wonderland is Mr. Rabbit Costume(Blue), Ronin is Samurai Costume, Aladdin's Costume is Aladin's Costume, Blue Samurai is Blue Japanese Groom's Outfit. **I am under the assumption that PIGN is the same for both versions. * GT releases are harder to track than Aeria. Problems with sorting that. * Separate sections for each slot? I have ~150 icons so far and am still in need of more. It's likely to get unruly if they're lumped together. **Do they all even belong on the same page? ♦[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 18:50, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Woo, you started making a draft. I tried to, and failed horribly, lol. :Anyway, I'm wondering what to do with sets (e.g. Lolita Costume, or the Nurse one). I've tried to make multiple row in one main row, but the sorting gets screwed up. D: An extra column for a note, stating it goes with another piece works though. As for GT, they list them listed in their forum threads, so it shouldn't be this hard (and we have some GT players to help). They don't do promo like Aeria, so it shouldn't be too hard to track. --D-day 19:08, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :I just remembered that it should be written if the headgear changes your character's hairstyle. I'm not sure if there's a pattern to which hairstyle it changes (e.g. if the Bellydancer's circlet changes to hairstyle no.1 or no.6). --D-day 22:29, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, I had no idea GT didn't do in-game promos. That makes it much easier. I think another column for notes such as the set and hairstyle will work. Though I don't think there is a pattern for the hats? Belly changes Shura hair to 6, human hair to 5. Santa hats on females change Shura hair to 1, human hair to 3. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 19:49, 27 November 2008 (UTC) If you want help collecting icons or GT dates, feel free to ask me RinnSohma 22:12, 2 December 2008 (UTC)RinnSohma I'm guessing to have the list of items the same way wikia does it for job skills. Click on the link and it will lead you to the details. On the other page, you can provide all the other nicknames, related sets, and if given, an item mall preview with each race & gender, front & back. As for the icons, would screen capture someone's stall be good enough? TheonlyTliu 21:14, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :At this point, I'm not going to deal with the details until everything gets under control. I think having a separate page for each costume might be too much but we'll see when the time comes. Stall captures are not good enough, but I still have 180+ more icons to upload (T_T) so it's possible I may already have whatever you're trying to screenshot. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 22:15, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Well stall captures... it depends how you do it. The icon for stalls are 42x42 rather than 40x40 (when you try to "buy" them), but if you crop to 40x40 (it must be a "center" cropped... like 1 pixel on each side), then change the border (from a 40x40 icon template), it's good. I have tons of screenshots of icons, but I am just waiting to see if SSF has it or not. Separate article would be possible, but it's a little hard at the moment to decide how we will deal with this if we decide to. I think a list is fine for now. --D-day 23:00, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Angel Wings released on GT on 18/02/09 RinnSohma 08:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC)RinnSohma :Added. The source is here. I can't add the link, it seems to not recognize it as a link in the table. -D-day 17:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm not sure why it's been doing that. But if there's some fix for it, at least a link will be easy to find with the date. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 22:09, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Some dates for GT Don't want to edit the page, I'm scared of screwing it up o.0 Anyway here's some dates for GT costumes (in MM/DD/YY format, though I may slip back into DD/MM/YY >.<): - Green & Yellow Mecha Jetpack (03/11/2009) http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=14856 - Black Sunglasses (01/21/09) http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=13683 (they were released in goodie bags and are hard to find now) --Will add more later-- RinnSohma 18:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC)RinnSohma :Thanks for the dates! For some reason the forum links don't work in the table so just feel free to link them on this talk page. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 09:18, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::This is probably old news, but the problem is the link (which has numerous symbols) being in the template. It works fine with normal wiki code. --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 14:14, 15 March 2009 (UTC) More dates Quite a few of our costumes have been removed from the cash shop and are now only available as permas through goodie bags or other players, or some costumes are only ever released as permas. - Fire Mask/Gas Mask/Eyepatch/Earth Mask/Metal Mask/Water Mask/Wood Mask were in the cash shop from the beginning of commercial release (12/18/07) but aren't available from there any more - Masquerade Masks I/II in Halloween goodie bags (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=11378) - Ninja Helmet in goodie bags from 12/17/08 patch (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=12854) - American GI Outfit released as Large Military Uniform (11/19/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=12289) - Barbarian Warrior was released in swimsuit goodie bags... (06/25/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=7775) - Beast Girl/Wild Girl also released in swimsuit bags but also in goodie bags on 01/07/09 (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=13232) - Big Wolf Costume (01/21/09) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=13683) - Black Kimono (04/09/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=4652) - Black Santa Costume (12/17/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=12854) - Blue/Red Phantasm Gear (Blue/Red Ghostly Gown in GT) (01/07/09) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=13232) - Blue Samurai (02/18/09) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=14393) - Blue Sailor/School Uniform (09/17/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=10387) - Blue Bounty Hunter is unreleased - Camouflage Uniform (Camouflage Clothes in GT) (06/25/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?p=87042) - Cheerleader Outfit (05/28/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=6899) - Chinese Wedding Outfit (01/07/09) - Crimson Mecha (05/14/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=6266) - Dark Baroque can only be found in chests from a quest in Phoenix Tower (Demon Tower quest?) - Exercise Outfit - (Leotard in GT) (10/15/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=11378) - Freddy's Costume came out when the game went into commercial release (12/18/07) but has since been removed - Golden Saint Armour (also known as Golden Armour in GT) (12/03/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=12640) - Gothic Cross Costume (also known as Holy Cross in GT) (04/09/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=4652) - High School Uniform - since commericial release (12/18/07) - Jack's Costume (10/15/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=11378) - Japanese Bride's Outfit (01/07/09) - Japanese Cheerleading Squad Uniform (05/28/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=6899) - Japanese Groom's Outfit (01/07/09) - Little Red Hood Costume (01/21/09) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=13683) - Maid Costume - I'm pretty sure this has been out since commercial release but I may be wrong =/ (12/18/07) - Maidservant is unreleased - Mr. Rabbit Green released same day as Mr. Rabbit Blue - Ninja Costume (12/17/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=12854) - Peter Pan is unreleased, as with the rest of the set and the Tinkerbell set it was given to some players as 1 day items for a fashion event - Pirate Costume - only 1 exists, it was won by a player through a contest on an MMO site - Playboy Bunny Black and Gold unreleased - Playboy Bunny Red since commercial release, I think (12/18/07) - Red Riding Jacket/Traditional Dress (02/18/09) - Sailor Suit since commercial release (12/18/07) - Scrubs same day as Nurse (01/29/08) - Samurai costume (02/18/09) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=14393) - Sexy Summer Swimsuit (06/25/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=7775) - Skeleton Costume is unreleased - Starburst Costume was given away at a fashion event as 'Blue Angel Costume' along with Blue Mecha Wings and Angel Halo, for a 1 day duration, but has not been released as a cash item as of yet - Summer Surfwear (06/25/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=7775) - Teddy Bear Costume (06/11/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=7241) - Thai Traditional Costume for both genders has been part of a reward for a quest that is no longer in the game but has not been released as a cash item yet (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=10387) - Totemic Mecha armour can be found in boxes from the Demon Tower quest but is not yet a cash item - White Shinsei is unreleased - Witch Costume (10/15/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=11378) - Witch Costume I is unreleased - Zombie Costume for both genders along with Zombie Charm & Zombie Hat were rewards for a quest that is no longer in game but have not been released as cash items as of yet - Batwing Headgear (10/15/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=11378) - Both Birthday Party hats unreleased - Black Santa Hat (12/17/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=12854) - Blue Samurai Hat (02/18/09) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=14393) - Cheerleading Squad Hat (05/28/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=6899) - Chinese Wedding Headdress (01/07/09) - Cute Butterfly Ribbon (05/28/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=6899) - Devil Horns released as part of a fashion event, 1 day items given away but not yet released as a cash item - Flying Pupu Wings and Freddy's hat since commercial release (12/18/07) - Golden Saint Helmet (Golden Helmet in GT) (12/03/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=12640) - Japanese Ladies Hairpiece is unreleased - Pompom Headgear (05/28/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=6899) - Pretty Butterfly Ribbon (Beautiful Butterfly Ribbon on GT) (10/10/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=11184) - Rabbit Headgear since commercial release (12/18/07) - Rudolph Hat (12/17/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=12854) - Scottish Butterfly Ribbon (05/28/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=6899) - Skeleton Hat is unreleased - Star Hairpin since commercial release (12/18/07) - Teddy Bear Costume Head (06/11/08) (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=7241) - Watermelon Hat since commercial release (12/18/07) - Witch's Hat I is unreleased That's all I can find for now, few dates missing but I'll find them sometime =P RinnSohma 14:00, 15 March 2009 (UTC)RinnSohma :That's great, thanks :) One question...do you know which Samurai was released here? I'm assuming the original/purplish one but just wanted to be certain. ♦[[User:SSF|''SSF'']] 18:58, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :It's red, what you call Ronin Armour I think? Actually kind of different from the Samurai stuff but has the same name. RinnSohma 23:58, 15 March 2009 (UTC)